A Champions Life
by RossoNeroFamiglia
Summary: You call this a life?


Hello everybody I'm the newest member of this group. You can call me Kalemora.

This is my first fanfic so don't be afraid to point out any flaws you see in the story.

* * *

The life as a champion, who would have thought it would be so bland? Standing at the top waiting for a new challenger to arrive. Sadly only a select few get past the Elite 4, but for what? Just to be swept away by the champion of course. Champions just sit on their throne waiting and hoping somebody strong enough would enter their domain. All they seek is the thrill they had. The thrill they felt when they pursued the title of champion. All they crave is that one trainer. The one that will throw them in a corner and threaten their position. Yet, their passion eventually burns out. No longer do they feel the thrill and the passion from their battles, and their wishes begin to grow cold.

Thunder roared outside the coliseum, nothing compared to the roars and shrieks of a pokemon in battle. "I guess nobody bothered to come today." Said Champion White patiently seated on her throne awaiting her next challenger. "I haven't had a single battle this entire month, maybe I should ask the Elite 4 to be more lenient" she couldn't help but take a gander at her untouched pokeballs, shined to the point where she could see her reflection. "I know it's been awhile since your last battle, just wait somebody will come in and give us the battle of our lives" She smiled then gathered her things, getting ready to head out on the road to Nuvema.

Nuvema, who would've thought that such a small town could produce a champion that reigns over an entire region. The lightning outside struck the ground with such a powerful force, the same force that a champion awaits in a battle. A force that a champion constantly awaits, powerful enough that it could possibly destroy the title they oh so preciously holds. "I'm Home!" yelled White, she quickly turned on the lights and noticed her mother sleeping on the couch. She walked over to her mother and crouched down to wake her up "O-Oh when did you get home? I was waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep, what time is it?" said her mother "It's time for you to stop staying up all night waiting for Me." replied White. White stood up and began walking towards the stairs she looked over at her mother and said "I'm a big girl now, you don't have to worry about me so much" White's mother sat up and replied "Yes you are big now, but you're still my girl and it will always be my job to protect you, now get your butt upstairs and into bed" White smiled "Alright then see ya in the morning.".

Morning came; all the signs of rainfall had been swept away by the scorching sun. A new day had come, with a new day comes a new chance of battling a strong opponent. White got out of bed and yawned "Time to get ready for work." she opened her closet that contained her custom made champion uniform. A silver crown that was embedded with the crystals found only in the Chargestone Cave, a long dark cape outlined with light fur, an outstanding black leather corset used to intimidate her opponents, white skinny jeans holding a studded belt with handcuffs dangling from its side, and studded black heels to show that she doesn't play around. She quickly fixed herself up and ran downstairs, "Mom, I'm going to work now see you tonight!" she ran out the door and drove down to the Victory Road.

She walked into the coliseum and was greeted by the Elite 4, all welcoming her back. "Good morning everyone, remember to stay strong and only let the strong pass." The Elite 4 nodded and proceeded to walk to their individual rooms. White walked to the Winners Circle and rose up to the Champion's Domain, she looked up and sighed "Why did I choose to keep all these pesky stairs?" White walked up the stairs and placed her pokeballs on the stand before taking a seat on her throne. A couple of hours went by, all that could be heard is the sounds of the champion tapping her foot on the floor impatiently awaiting a challenger. "Ugh, I don't even hear any battles going on below. Did everybody just give up? Did the title of champion somehow become unimportant?"

A few more hours went by nothing not even a footstep was heard below, and then suddenly a familiar noise was heard. The Winners Circle had been activated; somebody had entered the Champion's Domain. White sprung up "It's probably Shauntal, asking me to critique one of her books." the doors slowly opened, the person who opened them was not Shauntel but an unexpected face. White couldn't believe it; she looked like she had just seen a phantom. The champion sat back on her throne gripping its handles, there was no way he could be standing there. She glared at the boy who was accompanied by a small Pikachu. The boy looked back and smirked "You're a girl just like the last one, well then are you ready? Let's see who is the strongest."

White seemed interested, she stood up and grabbed her shined pokeballs "Yes", she looked at her reflection in the pokeball then looked at the boy "let's".


End file.
